Mark Nebus
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Royal Oak, Michigan, USA | career_start = 2007 }} Mark Nebus (born July 9, 1982, in Royal Oak, Michigan) is an American professional ice hockey forward currently playing with the Laredo Bucks of the Central Hockey League. Early life Nebus was born in Royal Oak, Michigan and began playing hockey at the age of five. Playing career Amateur Mark Nebus joined the North American Hockey League with the Texas Tornado in the 2000–01 season. In his forst season with the Tornadoes, Mark played 11 games, scored 2 goals, and had 3 assists. Mark also logged 21 penalty minutes. Nebus continued his career with the Texas Tornadoes in the 2001-02 season, playing 39 games. In his second season with the Tornadoes, Mark scored 8 goals, had 19 assists, and 62 penalty minutes. Mark Nebus played his last season in the NAHL with the Tornadoes in the 2002–03 season, playing 49 games and logging 31 goals, 25 assists, and 111 penalty minutes. Mark Nebus played all four years for Wayne State University. In his first season with Wayne State, 2003–04, Mark logged 4 goals, 4 assists, and 12 penalty minutes in his 26 games. During his Sophomore season, Nebus scored 9 goals and 15 assists, and logged 59 penalty minutes in 34 games. In the 2005–06 season, Nebus played 34 games, scored 5 goals, made 4 assists, and logged 73 penalty minutes. In Nebus' final season with Wayne State, he scored 6 goals, made 12 assists, and had 44 penalty minutes in his 35 games. Professional Nebus made his professional hockey debut in the UHL in the 2006–07 season, playing 6 games for the Muskegon Fury. During his short time with Muskegon, Nebus has 1 goal, 1 assist, and 2 penalty minutes. Nebus then moved on to play 5 games with 15 penalty minutes for the Chicago Hounds to end the 2006–07 season. Nebus played his first full professional season in the 2007–08 season for the Port Huron Icehawks, IHL. Nebus logged 40 games under the Icehawks, earning 0 goals, 2 assists, and 47 penalty minutes. Nebus also played for the Kalamazoo Wings in the second half of the season, logging 1 goal, 3 assists, and 43 penalty minutes in 28 games. Nebus is currently spending the 2008–09 season playing his second season for the Kalamazoo Wings. In 57 games he scored 24 goals, and 24 assists with 99 penalty minutes. On September 2, 2009, Nebus then moved up to the ECHL signing a one-year contract with the Toledo Walleye for their inaugural 2009–10 season. On July 29, 2010, Nebus left North America and signed a one-year contract in the EIHL with the Dundee Stars. Fights Nebus has logged a total of 43 fights in his professional hockey career. In the 2006–07 season Nebus, on the Chicago Hounds at the time, fought Anthony Pototschnik from the Quad City Mallards. In the 2007–08 season, Nebus logged 5 fights for the Port Huron Icehawks, including fights with Flint's Martin Ondrej, and Nick Tuzzolino, Bloomington's Don Margettie, Brett Holmerg, and Sam Miller. Nebus also logged 5 fights for the Kalamazoo Wings in the 2007-08 season, including Fort Wayne's Oliver Legault twice, Port Huron's Jeff Zehr, and Muskegon's Jason McCrimmon and Chris Kovalcik. In the 2008–09 preseason, Nebus logged a fight for the Wheeling Nailers against Johnstown Chiefs' Mike Knight. So far, Nebus has logged 6 fights for the Kalamazoo wings in the 2008–09 season. These fights include Fort Wayne's Brad MacMillan and Guy Dupuis, Muskegon's Frank Littlejohn and John DiPace, Flint's Martin Ondrej, and Bloomington's Marty Standish. Career statistics References External links * Category:American ice hockey players Category:Born in 1982 Category:Kalamazoo Wings (2000–present) players Category:Texas Tornado players Category:Toledo Walleye players Category:Dundee Stars players Category:Laredo Bucks players